


Empty Promises

by amandabeicker



Series: Tabla Charlie y Claire [3]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire está bastante segura de que no volverá a ver a Charlie; al menos eso es lo que cree hasta que distingue su figura sentada junto a la orilla de la playa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R0k0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=R0k0).



> Situado en el _4x09. El cariz de los acontecimientos venideros_ y conecta directamente con una escena del capítulo. Escrito para [](http://fizzyblue.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fizzyblue.livejournal.com/)**r0k0**. Tema #06. Escape

Los pasos la llevaban hacia adelante, uno detrás de otro, hacia una dirección que en realidad no conocía. Hubiera sido difícil encontrar otra palabra para describir su alrededor que no fuera “extraño”. Sus pies pisaban arena, granos de arena cálidos por la luz del sol, como si estuviera en la playa. Sólo que Claire sabía que no estaba en la playa, era perfectamente consciente: estaba en el campamento de los Otros, en una casa. Y aún así, la sensación de la arena en la planta de sus pies era tan real que tenía que ser cierta.

Luego estaba la luz. Todo estaba bañado por una insólita claridad, brillante, blanca. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era la bruma del ambiente, como si fuera de madrugada o hiciera mucho frío. Sin embargo, no tenía pinta de acabar de amanecer, y Claire iba en manga corta sin temblar lo más mínimo.

Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron, supo por qué había caminado hasta allí. Sentado en la orilla, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas despreocupadamente, estaba él. Claire retrocedió un paso, dejando escapar un gemido por la impresión. Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que le había visto; la misma camiseta gris, los mismos tejanos desgastados, la misma sombra de barba. Igual que el día en que se marchó para no volver.

—¡Charlie!

Tenía que estar soñando, seguro. Claire sabía que Charlie estaba muerto; que su cuerpo en aquellos momentos vagaba perdido por algún lugar del océano. Pero su figura, sentada en la playa, era tan real que no pudo evitar correr hasta ella, correr como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¡Charlie! —Volvió a llamarle haciendo que él se girara, esbozando aquella suave sonrisa que Claire pensaba que no volvería a ver jamás.

Llegó hasta él, arrodillándose en la arena a su lado. Sin saber qué hacer, se llevó la mano a la boca, negando con la cabeza mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Por favor, no llores —susurró él; parecía algo contrariado.

—Pero… —balbuceó ella, negando con la cabeza—. Pero… estás…

Él asintió, confirmando con una mueca triste: —Estoy muerto, Claire.

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejando que aquella sensación de tristeza se apoderara de su cuerpo. Habría sido muy difícil oírselo decir a cualquiera, pero escucharlo de sus labios, con su voz pronunciando las palabras, era casi más de lo que podía sobrellevar.

—Pero… entonces, ¿cómo…?

Charlie se encogió de hombros; debía saber a qué se refería, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto. En cambio, señaló la arena que había a su lado desenfadadamente: —¡Vamos, ponte cómoda!

Ella fue capaz de sonreír a través de las lágrimas al oírle bromear como siempre hacía. Si aquel Charlie era únicamente un recuerdo en su mente, al menos podía estar contenta de poder conservarle tan fielmente en su memoria. Se acomodó a su lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando calmarse. Intentando recordar tantas cosas que hubiera querido decirle.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad? —le dijo en un murmullo, con la voz tomada—. Cuando decidiste bajar ahí abajo… sabías lo que iba a pasar.

Charlie asintió, poniendo la vista en el horizonte. La luz (¿del amanecer? ¿de la tarde, tal vez?) iluminaba su cara con suavidad, como si fuera algo delicado: —Des me lo explicó.

Ella negó con la cabeza: —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Hubiera querido gritárselo, espetárselo con el peor tono posible… pero no pudo, y simplemente le salió un susurro entrecortado—. No hubiera dejado que te fueras, o… o hubiera ido contigo…

—¡Precisamente por eso, Claire! —repuso él, contrariado—. No hubieras podido evitarlo, y era lo que había que hacer.

—¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Te dije que afrontaríamos esto juntos, te lo prometí! ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión a mis espaldas?

Charlie suspiró, fijando en ella sus ojos azules. Parecían tan vivos que Claire olvidó por un momento que no estaban teniendo una conversación normal, de las muchas que habían tenido sentados en la orilla de la playa.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo para que nos rescataran —repitió él—. Y… Des te vio subir a un helicóptero con Aaron. ¿No lo entiendes, Claire? Ahora los dos estaréis a salvo; volveréis, podréis tener una vida normal.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no quería que murieras por mí! ¡Nunca lo he querido! —le gritó Claire—. ¿De qué vale todo esto si ni siquiera sé si estoy hablando contigo o con un producto de mi imaginación? Dime de qué me sirve si… si no puedo tenerte a mi lado.

Claire no sabía si quería abofetearle o besarle; probablemente deseaba hacer ambas cosas. Pero una parte de ella temía que, si intentaba tocarle de alguna forma, iba a traspasar su piel, haciendo cada vez más evidente que no estaba allí. Que no era él, que no _podía_ ser él.

—¡Vamos, Claire! —protestó él, con una mueca divertida—. No me puedo creer que tantos días después aún sigas reprochándomelo.

Aquel triste intento de broma no fue suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor. Ni siquiera consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, pero tampoco parecía que Charlie la estuviera esperando.

—Desmond no te la dio, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿El qué?

—La lista —susurró Charlie dulcemente— en la que decía que conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. —Él se encogió de hombros desenfadadamente mientras ella sentía cómo se quedaba sin aliento—. No importa. No es como si pudiera culparle, bastante tuvo con conseguir salir de allí.

Claire no podía soportar su mirada durante más tiempo. No podía seguir escuchando todas aquellas cosas, todo lo que jamás habían hablado y que ya no tenía sentido. Así que dejó de mirarle, intentando serenarse respirando una amplia bocanada de aire. Volvió la vista al mar, perdiéndola en algún punto indeterminado.

—Nunca te lo dije —suspiró.

Charlie alzó las cejas, con aquella característica expresión interrogante suya.

—Cuando nos despedimos —aclaró Claire, volviéndose para posar sus ojos en los de él—. Quería decírtelo… pero me eché atrás y nunca supiste que yo…

—Lo sabía —la interrumpió Charlie, sonriendo suavemente—. Sé que siempre me quisiste a tu manera.

Ella apretó los labios, sin valor para añadir nada más, sin poder dejar de mirarle. Había algo distinto en aquel Charlie: estaba demasiado calmado, tenía demasiada paciencia. Quizá era lo único que no cuadraba; en todo lo demás, era él. _Tenía_ que ser él… pero, una vez más, Claire se acordaba. Se acordaba de que ella no estaba en la playa y de que Charlie ya no iba a volver. Y de que tenía que ser un sueño, porque era lo único que tenía sentido.

Volvió a mirarle, con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, para susurrar entrecortadamente: —Me alegro de que al menos lo supieras.

Claire pensó que, de todas formas, si realmente estaba soñando, lo más seguro es que no atravesara su piel. Su subconsciente no le haría pasar por algo tan cruel; no después de todo lo que había soportado en los últimos días.

Así que, intentando serenar el agitado ritmo de su respiración, se acercó a él dubitativamente. Cuando su mano tocó la piel de su mejilla, áspera por el ligero rastro de barba, Claire reprimió un suspiro. Él sonrió tenuemente cuando ella recorrió lentamente los centímetros que les separaban; sus labios se encontraron dulcemente. Suaves, igual que la última vez. Claire notó como una de sus mejillas volvía a humedecerse, pero ni siquiera le importó. Le odiaba. Le odiaba por lo que había hecho, y, al mismo tiempo, no se hubiera separado nunca de él.

Al dejar de notar la leve presión de sus labios contra los suyos, Claire pensó que cuando abriera los ojos no habría nadie. Pero se equivocó. Charlie seguía allí, sonriendo levemente, con cierto punto de tristeza. Pero entonces parpadeó varias veces, algo confuso, poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo. Suspiró exageradamente, como le había visto hacer tantas veces, para colocar las manos entre ellos como si quisiera pedirse calma a sí mismo.

—Claire, escúchame —le pidió, algo más nervioso—. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti, así que escúchame, porque es importante. Pronto tendréis que marcharos del campamento de los Otros…

—¿Qué? —Claire se sintió algo desconcertada—. ¡No vamos a irnos, estamos viviendo allí!

—Tú sólo escúchame, ¿vale? —le rogó Charlie—. Cuando eso pase, tienes que ir con Sawyer. Pase lo que pase no te separes de él, ni cuando duermas. ¿Lo harás?

—¿Con Sawyer?

—Por favor, Claire, es importante. Quédate siempre con Sawyer, y tú y Aaron podréis salir de aquí. Prométeme que lo harás.

—Pero… no entiendo qué…

—¡Prométemelo, Claire!

Un estruendo ahogó el final de aquella frase, haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia un lado, sobre la arena. Claire abrió los ojos, asustada al ver ante ella el cielo gris y el mar embravecido. Se incorporó de golpe, aterrada, mirando a su alrededor sin saber qué estaba pasando.

—¡Claire! —exclamó Charlie, a su lado—. ¡Tienes que salir de la casa!

—¿Qué?

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Corre!

Un nuevo rugido llegó de algún lugar del cielo, escupiendo trozos de madera envuelta en fuego. Claire gritó cuando Charlie se lanzó sobre ella, haciendo que ambos esquivaran uno de los escombros. Su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo, haciendo que la vista se le volviera borrosa.

—¡Claire! ¡CLAIRE! —La voz de Charlie seguía gritando su nombre desesperadamente, inclinado sobre ella con cara de preocupación, tocándole la piel de la mejilla con delicadeza.

Se sentía muy cansada, como si no pudiera mover ni un músculo. Parpadeó reiteradamente, intentando reunir las fuerzas suficientes para reaccionar. Su vista borrosa aún lograba captar el rubio pelo de Charlie, sus ojos azules, su expresión asustada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó una voz sin acento inglés, extraña.

—¿Charlie…?- susurró débilmente, rozándole la cara con los dedos.

Pestañeó una vez más mientras una mano la ayudaba a incorporarse; unos ojos oscuros la miraban con pánico, semi-ocultos por mechones de pelo rubio. Pero no era Charlie, y a Claire le costó aún unos cuantos segundos llegar a aquella conclusión.

—¡Venga, arriba! —la apremió la voz de Sawyer, levantándola.

—¿Dónde está Aaron? —exclamó ella instintivamente; a su alrededor todo estaba en llamas. Era su casa, en el campamento de los Otros, la que estaba ardiendo—. ¿Dónde está Aaron?

—Con los otros, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

Sawyer la cogió en brazos como pudo; ella vagaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, rezando por poder recordar algo de lo que había pasado cuando se despertara.

Aún escuchaba nítidamente la voz de Charlie en sus oídos mientras perdía totalmente el conocimiento.


End file.
